


bad day

by lovedoctor



Series: rejanis [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedoctor/pseuds/lovedoctor
Summary: Regina has a bad day at work and Janis knows just how to cheer her up.(depending on how well this does, i'll do a part two explaining what happened)





	bad day

Being a CEO was really hard work. Janis knew that. So did Gretchen and Karen, obviously, they worked with Regina, said CEO. When Janis got a text an hour before Regina was supposed to arrive at their house saying that Regina had an awful day, she had to make the decision of wether or not to ask Gretchen what happened. Janis knew it was just best to have Regina tell Janis herself because otherwise Regina would get mad at Gretchen for telling Janis herself, and that would be something no one wanted to deal with.

Having nothing better to do, she went up to their bathroom and started a bath for Regina, knowing that would keep her calm for a little while. Once it was full with hot water, Janis got towels out and clothing for both herself and Regina.

A short five minutes later, Regina arrives at their home and drops her purse down on the kitchen table. Janis hurries downstairs and gives her wife a soft smile and holds out her hand.

When Regina takes it, Janis kisses the back of her hand and leads her upstairs. “I got the bath ready. I heard that your day wasn’t the best, but you don’t have to tell me what happened yet. You should relax, first.”

Regina smiled softly, Janis knew her so well. “You’re perfect.”

“Gosh, a compliment from Mrs. George - Sarkisian? What did I do to deserve that?” Janis snickered before leading her into the bathroom and starting to strip herself down until she had nothing on, not waisting time before getting in the large tub and allowing Regina to slip in with her, positioning herself so that she was engulfed by Janis’ embrace.

Regina sighed softly and leaned her head back against Janis’ shoulder.

Janis smiled softly before leaving open mouthed kisses along Regina’s jaw while massaging one of her thighs in the hot water.

Regina hummed in pleasure and reached one of her own hands down and into the water to caress the soft skin of Janis’ thigh.

“You okay, Reggie?” Janis asked softly.

“For now, yes. Don’t let me stop you from working your magic though,” Regina smiled softly.

She and Janis both knew it was better not to ruin a perfect moment by discussing Regina’s god awful day.

After a few minutes Regina fell asleep in the perfect bubble she was sharing with Janis.

Janis let her sleep for about twenty minutes before waking her up. Not wanting to wait too long to wake her sleeping beauty up.

Regina seemed startled when she first woke up as if she was having a bad dream. Janis couldn’t exactly tell but she’d just ask Regina later. “Hey, baby. You okay?” Janis asked softly.

Regina looked back into Janis’ soft brown eyes and grounded herself before nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she said softly before lifting herself out of the tub and wrapping herself with a towel.

Janis knew she wasn’t, but she also knew Regina would tell her sooner or later what had happened. Janis got herself out of the tub too before quickly drying herself off and putting on a pair of blue sweatshorts and a white tank top.

Regina slowly got dressed, putting on a pair of white sweatshorts and a pink tank top before walking into Janis’ closet and picking out a white oversized hoodie that smelled exactly like Janis.

Janis smiled softly to herself when she saw Regina leave her closet clinging to the giant hoodie bundled in her arms as if it was Janis herself.

By this point, Janis knew Regina well enough to know what she needed in that moment so she hurried to Regina’s side and climbed into their bed before patting the empty space next to her.

“I love you so much, Reggie,” Janis punctuated her sentence with kisses to Regina’s collarbone.

Regina nodded softly before speaking for the fourth time since she’d arrived home. “I love you so much, too. I’m so glad you’re here, you don’t even know.”

“I can begin to imagine,” Janis smiled softly. “While you were at - away, I missed you a lot so I sketched you all day today.” Janis stopped herself from bringing up Regina’s work. It would only make the blonde upset.

Regina smiled fondly and pulled the ginormous white hoodie over her head before wrapping herself in Janis’ arms. “Can I see?”

“Of course you can, but just so you know, some of them are a bit explicit.”

Regina chuckled softly at that, “I should’ve figured.”

“Hey, not all of them are inappropriate!” Janis pretended to be offended before adding under her breath but still loud enough for Regina to hear, “Only some of them.”

Regina chuckled softly, “Let’s see them.”

Janis smiled softly before starting to show Regina her sketches. Regina immediately noticed that around twenty more pages that Janis had drawn on. There were a few that took up a whole page. Some pages had multiple drawings of Regina on them. The pair spent at least an hour just looking at them and talking about them and random thinks that came to mind.

  
The mood and dynamic of their night wasn’t new, but it made Janis sad, knowing that Regina was upset. She didn’t deserve to be.

As bad as Regina may have been in high school, she was a totally different person, and to judge or criticize Regina on her past actions was stupid and definitely not worth the time or energy. She was pretty much a different person, so there wasn’t much to compare.

And honestly, to Janis, it seemed unfair to compare young Regina’s actions to grown-up Regina’s actions. That didn’t mean young Regina’s actions were acceptable, Janis had just forgiven her for them. She hadn’t forgotten though.

A bit before they went to bed, they were cuddled up underneath their comforter, Regina’s limbs tangled in Janis’, while Janis played with Regina’s hair.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Jan.” Regina suddenly spoke.

“Of course, baby,” Janis smiled and felt her heart flutter.

Regina smiled softly into Janis’ chest, “Night, Jan, I love you”

“I love you too, Reggie. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this one! if you want another chapter or another part where regina explains what happened to janis, lemme know!! tysm for reading <3


End file.
